


Patience

by CaptainKittah



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKittah/pseuds/CaptainKittah
Summary: Bucky’s a patient man, but some of that rubbed off on Steve, too.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the first fic I know that I tried writing smut and posting it on so, here we go!
> 
> (ps. come talk to me on tumblr @jamesbnrnes)

Bucky considered himself a patient man. He’d gone through every single alley, making sure Steve would stay out of trouble, and all he wanted to do was go to the science expo. It wasn’t his fault that a scrawny, fiery, breathtakingly beautiful punk had decided that it was time to open his big trap most of the time.

But he loved him. And that was the problem, he loved Steven Grant Rogers enough to last them at least eight lifetimes. They were on their second, as of now, and Bucky can just feel the same pit of adoration bubbling in his chest as he strokes a metal finger down the curve of Steve’s veterbrate and watches the goosebumps spread over his alabaster skin. He can feel the sweet, cascading pool of absolute reverence stir every part of his being as Steve shudders when Bucky’s finger presses at the dip of his spine, and turns his face to cast a smile that drowned out every other part of the world but this. 

Steve stretches for a few moments, holding the tension in his lower spine before releasing as he exhales. Pushing himself up, he turns toward Bucky even as his muscles seem to protest leaving the soft molded comfort of the bed that had imprints pressed into it. He cups Bucky’s cheek gently, so softly that Bucky parts his lips to ask God if it were a dream again, if he was truly here. With a reverence that could only be shared between the two of them, Steve leans and presses their lips together, sighing quietly into the kiss.

This. This moment is what Bucky’s patience had rewarded him with. The worshipful touch against his cheek, the softness of Steve’s skin able to be pushed flush against his own, and the stubble scratching at Steve’s cheek that always ended in him chuckling the slightest bit.

“Hey, Punk,” Bucky murmurs as Steve pulls back, taking in the flush on his cheeks and absolutely letting himself fall for this man over and over again. “Who knew you’d end up here, even with all those fights ya started?”

“Didn’t start them, Buck,” Steve laughs, kissing at Bucky’s stubbled cheeks. “Not all the time, but it’s well worth it to finish them.”

“I’m talking about the fights you did start,” Bucky hums, pressing his fingers into that spot again, the dip of Steve’s spine. “Where you’d open your big trap and get us all into trouble, huh. But you have a good heart, you’re a good man, you know that. Easy, sweetheart, easy,” He soothes Steve as soon as he notices the lines of tension running over his body. “I’m just yanking on your chain a little bit, ya got it? I love you, even with that big ol’ trap of yours. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Buck,” Steve whispers, as if he weren’t able to possibly say it louder than that for fear of his voice breaking. “I—“

“I know, Steve.” Bucky shakes his head. “I know. It’s not always going to be like this all the time, but— we just gotta be patient. I love you, and I can say this now, but you know there’ll be times where I—“

“That’s okay, Buck,” Steve says, and oh he’s making his way onto Bucky’s lap, settling and kissing him good now. “I know. We can enjoy what we have now, isn’t that what you say?” Bucky doesn’t get a chance to answer, because those petal-pink lips are back on his and kissing him with all he has, all he is, and Bucky’s taken away on the ride. Steve grinds down on Bucky, coaxing a shocked, hot little moan from Bucky’s mouth as he grabs at Steve’s ass and jerks against him.

“Today’s for us,” Bucky murmurs hoarsely, biting at Steve’s lip. “I can’t be like this all the time, and neither can you, but we’re gonna have our time here as long as we can. I don’t wanna go, Stevie, I don’t wanna go anywhere but where you go, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“We gotta get back later,” Steve manages, moaning as Bucky slips his hand down his back and slips a finger to rub against his hole. “Go back to the aliens, and the fighting, and we can’t be like this all the time but damnit I want it as long as we can.” Bucky hums in agreement, taking a moment to grab a bottle from the bedside table and rolling his eyes at the cheap hotel’s name, before pushing one, then two fingers into Steve, smiling at his moan. Steve arches into his touches, before Bucky kisses him quiet, curling his fingers and swallowing every moan that Steve gives as he milks his prostate for all it’s worth. It’s not long before Steve comes all over his and Bucky’s stomach, and quickly, he motions to Bucky to slide his fingers out and he opens his mouth in a silent moan as he sinks on Bucky’s cock.

“Stevie,” Bucky grits out, his eyes squeezing shut. “Stevie, Steve, oh—“ Steve starts moving, his hips rolling and his hands cupping his pecs, giving Bucky the most seductive look he could manage as he flicks his fingers against his nipples, whimpering at the sensation. Bucky takes over, thrusting into him, and it’s not long before he gets overwhelmed at the sight of his golden God above him, the smell of sex in the air and he can’t hold back, biting down a shout as he comes inside of Steve with his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. They’re panting, and Steve slowly slips off and reaches for a towel to clean them both off, before settling back in bed and pulling Bucky down to lay with him.

“When we go back,” Steve mumbles, choking down the tears that start to fill his eyes. “When we go back to the past, to before this, are we going to be alright?”

“Of course,” Bucky sighs, lacing their fingers. “No matter what lifetime it is, I, James Buchanan Barnes, will always follow you, Steven Grant Rogers, to the end of the line.”

“Sounds like you’re proposing.” Steve smiles, before kissing Bucky’s hand, then his lips one last time, and looking up at the sky, before closing his eyes and letting the past overwhelm him again.

He wakes, with no Bucky.

The dust settled, and Bucky’s the pile that he can’t help but drop to, choking back tears.

But he’s more patient now, just like Bucky was. He’ll wait for his chance again, like they got before, and he’ll make things right.


End file.
